For the Dearly Departed
by Cassandra Sita Terra
Summary: The gang comes across a rather non descript crime scene, but the victim is a very unusual suspect who catches Gil's eye. The case leads one member of the team down a jealous path that could rupture the entire team.
1. Chapter 1

For the Dearly Departed 

Chapter One

Disclaimer as Follows—I'm in NO way making any money off of this story. This is just a story. Not a New York Time's best seller. This is just for fun and grins and to boost up my self confidence. What else can I say. The plot bunny made me do it.

For Liz—Happy Birthday!

"We've got a live one," Catherine said, poking her head into Gil's office.

"How come I never got a call?" Gil said, looking up from a bug.

"I was talking with Brass in the hall. Come on, you'll like this one."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yeah. High profile case. Very famous."

"Great. That's just what we need. The Pres will be there before we do."

"Ah, Boss?" Greg ran in from the hall.

"What, Greg?" Gil let a bit of annoyance slip into his voice.

"Can I please be in the field on this one?"

Gil looked at Catherine and then at Greg. "Who is it?" This was not going to be good.

"Only, like, the coolest new music artist."

"Greg, you think Marilyn Manson is cool. That still doesn't tell me anything."

"Yeah, well, he is." Greg shrugged. "It's the lead singer of The Firebrand Casey—."

"Armagh." Catherine supplied. "Age, 28. He's here with his band on a USA tour."

"No, not this time Greg. You'll only see rock star. It could screw up the investigation. Catherine, get Sarah, Nick and Warrick. If this is going to be such a major case we're going to need all the help we can get. Greg, get ready in the lab."

"But, Boss."

"NOW, Greg. Maybe next time. Let's rock and roll."

"Julian Ballentine. Age 42. One gun shot to the chest. 9mm. Was the manager of The Firebrand and now ex—boyfriend of lead singer, Casey Armagh, is that how you say it? Who is talking to one of my men over there." Brass said with his usual deadpan voice. "Story goes that they were having an argument, one of many, when Mr. Armagh ran for the gun, pulled it out and shot Mr. Ballentine over here."

"Wow. Nice shot too." Sarah said, squatting next to the body. "Right through the heart."

"Nick, Sarah, Warrick, you all take care of the scene. Catherine and I will talk to the witnesses and our suspect." Gil ordered.

"You got it," Warrick said. "I call the body."

"And I'll take the first floor," said Nick.

"Well, that leaves me with the weapon and upstairs." Sarah sighed.

"Mr. Armagh?" Gil said walking towards a huddled figure sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah. Call me Casey. I never was the formal type." he gave Gil a half hearted smile. In the better light Gil could see the cuts and bruises on Casey's face, arms and hands. The medics had patched him up, but it was apparent that there wasn't only one victim that night. His red hair shone like fire in the harsh lights of the ambulance. When he looked up to meet Gil's eyes his eyes were a dark green, wet with tears.

"I'm Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab. I'd like to ask you a few questions and take some evidence from you."

Casey swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "It was supposed to be this way."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean to shoot him."

"Maybe if you could start by telling me what happened, from the beginning?"

"Um...we were fighting, again. I was wanting to go my own way...and he didn't want to listen."

"He's hit you before?"

"Plenty. Was getting to the point of when hasn't he."

"So you bought the gun to defend yourself?"

"I just wanted him to stop. I thought if he saw the gun he'd know I was serious. That I wanted out. I swear I never loaded the gun. I never even bought bullets! But he kept edging me on. Kept telling me to pull the trigger..." Casey broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Gil?" Brass called.

"Will you be ok?" Gil looked really out of his league.

Casey nodded and pulled the blanket around him to help wipe his tears away.

Gil jogged over to Brass who was talking to someone on his cell. "Yeah? That many? Sure, ok, thanks. Well, I just got off the phone with a couple different police departments. This isn't the first fight these two have been in. There have been 13 domestic abuse incidents filed. Not to mention a fair few hospital stays. Each time Mr. Armagh refuses to press charges. You know, the usual, I fell, tripped, I'm just clumsy. Damn shame."

"Most people stuck in an abusive relationship don't want to provoke more conflict. They either aren't mentally ready or they are too afraid what will happen if they do." Gil said sullenly.

"Yeah. Well, we know how this story ended."

"But not how it came about. The evidence will tell us that. And for Casey's sake I hope it tells us the same story he's telling me."

"Well, I'll go check with your posse inside."

Gil walked quickly back to Casey. "I need to take your finger prints, DNA, pictures of your injuries, and check for hair and fiber evidence."

"What? Not my soul as well?" Casey grimaced.

"Are you in pain? Didn't you get—."

"It's nothing. I can deal. I'll give you whatever you want."

Gil opened his case and set to work.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Casey finally spoke up after Gil had finished collecting the evidence. "Am I under arrest?"

"No, not at this time. We're not done collecting evidence and then we'll have to let the evidence do the talking."

"I can't stay here..."

"No, nor can you take anything from the crime scene."

"Can I barrow your cell? I can call in a room at the Tangiers."

"Sure." Gil handed over his phone.

"Thanks. You're different from everyone."

"So I've been told."

"You're not being judgmental or accusing. That helps." Casey gave him a smile.

"It's not my job to do so."

"This is going to sound like a odd request, and don't be offended, but, I don't want to be alone. Could you stay with me? I'm just asking for company. That's all."

"Well, I..."

"Grissom!" Catherine called.

"I'll get back to you." Gil dashed off.

"Shit," Casey sighed. He dialed the number to Tangiers. "Hello, this is Casey Armagh. Yes. Hello. Thank you. Yes, I'd like a room for tonight. Possibly for a few more nights as well. Yes, the Executive suit is just fine. Well, yes, a few things. I'd like..."

"What have you got for me, Catherine?" Gil said, looking rather uneasy.

"Neighbors heard them argue just about two hours ago. Sounded real physical too. They could hear stuff breaking, that's when they put in the call to 911. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"For now, there aren't any charges. It seems like self defense." Catherine said. "But Brass wants to keep an eye on him. He wants someone to stay with him tonight."

"You've got to be kidding. Brass wants someone to watch him?"

"So he doesn't try and leave town. And since he's famous...He's making eyes at you."

"He's what?" Gil did a quick glance behind him and sure enough Casey was staring at him. Casey mouthed the world "please".

"I think you're it." Catherine said with a smirk. "I can take over from here. See if you can get him to talk more. He seems to trust you."

"Me? I don't think—."

"Think of it for the good of the case. And some time off. Work on your people skill."

"My people skill are just fine."

Catherine gave him a Oh—you've—got—to—be—kidding—look and headed into the house.

"Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

20 minutes later a personal driver came by to pick up Casey and Gil to drive them to the Tangiers. Casey was given a cell phone and he hand back Gil's. "Thank you so much for this, Mr. Grissom."

"No problem, but this isn't just for—."

"I know. But it still means a lot to me. I'll be more then happy to spill my beans to you as soon as I get some sleep."

"You can call me Gil." 

Casey broke out into a dazzling smile which made Gil just a tad bit uncomfortable. Casey shifts in his seat, making another grimace. 

"You sure you don't want something for the pain?"

"Yes. Morphine makes me sick and everything else just makes me so out of it. I hate that loss of feeling, that loosing of control. I don't have much control, but I have that."

"You don't have to be on your guard so much now."

"I don't? My life doesn't let me relax, Mr. Grissom, Gil." Casey relented. "And I certain can't just give up after spending so many years on edge." 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"Oh, my god! I'm a complete wanker. You need to get your stuff! I can get someone to pick up a change of clothes of you and whatever else you need." Casey looked horrified that he'd slipped up. 

"No, really, that's ok. I'll be fine." 

"No, I insist. I can have someone get you a change of clothes. It's nothing." Casey was already dialing on his cell phone. "What size and what do you want?" 

"Ah, do you mind?" Gil gestured that he wanted the phone. 

Casey handed it over and Gil talked to the person on the other line. "I'm really not used to this," he said when he handed back the phone to Casey. 

"I can tell. Relax. Live a little. It's alright to indulge yourself. This is the LEAST I can do for helping me out. It's nothing." Casey flashed him with another brilliant smile. 

The car stopped and the door opened. "Mr. Armagh, Mr. Grissom. I'm Cory Tulane. Welcome to the Tangiers. If there is anything you want, just give me a call." 

"Thanks." Casey said. 

"Thank—you." Gil said more graciously. 

Cory lead them up a private entrance. "All that you have asked for is either awaiting you on will be arriving shortly." The elevator dinged. "Here we are. Your suit. The fridge and cupboards are stocked with your favorite drinks and food. The bath has all of your necessities and your clothes will be arriving shortly. There are complementary pajamas and bathrobes hanging in the closet for the both of you. If you want anything else it's just a phone call away. Is there anything else I can get you while I am here?" 

Casey looked at Gil and he gave a quick shake of the head. 

"Well, I wish you both good night." Casey tipped him and Cory left. 

"All I want is the bed. Sleep. You're awfully awake." Casey said with a yawn. 

"I work nights." Gil said with a shrug. 

Casey nodded and went around exploring. "Oh, don't worry about sleeping on the couch. There is an extra bedroom. I'm trying to be considerate." He gave Gil a meek smile. "And there's plenty of ice tea and Propel Fitness Water in the fridge and stuff." He sat down on a chair and instantly winced in pain. "Shit," he said under his breath and shifted, trying to alleviate the pain in his back. Where Julian had kicked him with his boot. Probably had a pinched nerve and a hell of a lot of bruising. The shifting didn't help with the pain, but caused more, making Casey grit his teeth. "Stupid, ruddy bastard...I'm going to bed." He winced more as he got out of the chair. Apparently bending was out of the question for a while. "When Cory comes, please, wake me up. He'll have a heating pad for me."

"Ah, alright." Gil said slowly, maybe even a bit concerned. 

"Thanks." Casey disappeared into the bedroom.

About 15 minutes later Cory came back with the heating pad, clothes for the both of them and meds. 

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Gil said, pulling out a small pad of paper. 

"Ah, sure, I guess. About what?" Cory said. "About Casey and Julian. They've been here before?" 

"Mr. Grissom, I can't divulge personal information. I'm sure he'll tell you in time. Truthfully, I'm glad he broke up with Mr. Julian. You seem like a much better fellow. If you don't mine me saying." 

Gil flashed his badge. "This is for a criminal investigation. And I suggest very much that you do not divulge anything I say to you. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just assumed. Uh, well. Yes, they were here last year. They're on the VIP list so we know what to get them when they arrive. I was their attendant when they were here last. Casey was really nice, always tipped and had a smile and praise. But Julian. He gave me the willies. He was so cold. He ordered us around, and Casey. They broke a few things during their stay." 

"Such as?" Gil prompted. 

"Mirror in the bathroom, a few of the breakables out. Nothing that they couldn't cover."

"Did you hear or see any physical abuse?" 

"Besides the broken glass? Everyone heard it. You could hear it if you were outside in the hall."

"What were these fights about?"

"Sounded like Julian was yelling at Casey for not being faithful to him or for having too much fun or not doing what he as told. Since you asked me, that guy was a complete control freak. He had Casey on a leash. It was obvious to everyone that even though Casey was a big name star, Julian was still calling all the shots. I don't think Casey had a moment to himself. Julian never let him out of his sight. I never saw them apart, except late one night. He was out in the hallway. I think he was crying. He saw me coming and whipped his face on his bathrobe. He said he couldn't sleep but wouldn't take anything for it when I suggested it."

"He didn't want me to use drugs. Said it made me too loose and drugs were bad. I had to beg just to use allergy meds." Casey said from the doorway to his bedroom. "And he was a control freak."

"He was a megalomaniac?" Gil asked. 

"Yes. If there is anything else you want to know, Mr. Grissom, I think it can wait until morning. And you can ask me." 

"I need witnesses and you are a suspect."

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? That will be all, Cory. Please, no rumors." 

"I won't say a word, Casey. I promise." He gave a worried look at Gil. 

"Don't worry, Cory. I have nothing to fear from Mr. Grissom."

Cory looked between them and left with a small bow, closing the door behind him.

"Are you so sure of that?' Gil said. 

"I didn't mean to kill him." Casey's voice was colder then before. "I want you to trust me, Gil." 

"You are a suspect in a murder case. I hardly think there can be much trust between us. At this point in time." 

Casey sighed. "Fine. Whatever. It's 3 fucking am. Can we just up everything on hold until 9?"

"No, my people are going to be working through the night on the evidence. The evidence is the only thing that won't lie." 

"I haven't lied to you, Gil." Casey said sadly. Casey paused. "When will we know about the evidence?" 

"It can take a day or two if I keep them working around the clock and make this case a priority." 

"I hope you pay them well, boss." 

"They'll do their jobs." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: My apologies for spelling Sara's name wrong. This will be corrected in the upcoming chapters. 

The Next Morning...

Gil awoke to the sounds of the showering running. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He quickly donned the clothes that had been delivered and made his way to Casey's room. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" 

Gil entered and promptly came to a halt. Casey was walking into the room from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He wore nothing else. 

"Morning." Casey said with a smile. He took in Gil's expression. "Are you blushing?" 

"No," though Gil was pretty sure he was. He hopped his beard coved for him. 

"Did I forget to mention I have no modesty?" He tossed the towel on to the bed. 

"Yes." Gil arched an eyebrow. 

Casey arched one back. "So," he said crossing his arms. "What can I do for you on this fine morning?" 

"Why don't we start with breakfast and see how that goes from there?" 

"I can handle that. Order up whatever you want. I'll just have scrambled eggs, really well done, oatmeal, and some biscuits. Strawberry Jam." 

Gil tiled his head towards Casey. 

"Oh, well, I suppose it WOULD be too distracting being naked and all." 

"I'll see you in the living room." Gil quickly exited and closed the door behind him.

Still grinning, Casey quickly slipped into jeans and a T—shirt. 

Breakfast held an awkward silence as they ate. Many glances were exchanged as each tried to read each other. Finally, Casey broke the stillness. "Ask away, Gil. I'm all ears." 

Gil paused with a fork in hand. He set it down with a small 'clink' and considered his next words. "Excuse me." He pushed back from the table and went to get his kit. He pulled out a tape recorder and a legal pad to write down anything that came to mind. 

Casey had moved to one of the sitting chairs, feet curled up underneath him. 

Gil turned on the tape recorder and sat on the chair next to him, setting the tape recorder on the glass table between the chairs. "Why don't you go back and start at the beginning. What set off the argument?" 

Casey took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't know what really did it to set him off. It's just a blur... We were upstairs in the bedroom. Talking about the day and what we had planned tomorrow. I was really tired. I just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to do all the dozen little things he had planned for me. He wanted me to give a few more interviews, work a little longer. I just wanted a day off. I was trying to be nice about it, trying to appeal to him. He just said I was being whinny and lazy. That he knew what was best for me and I shouldn't question him." Casey gave a short laugh. "And I gave a little retort, "Yeah, right" or "No you don't". I don't know what I said it. I knew better. I knew what that would do to him." 

"Did you say it on purpose so as to shoot him?" Gil asked calmly. 

"No. It just came out. I wasn't thinking. I was exhausted. I'd been on my feet for 16 hours. Studio, interviews, working out... All I could think of was SLEEP. But that wasn't on his mind. See, for Julian, sex and violence go hand and hand." 

"Rape isn't about sex. It's violence." 

"No one told Julian that. And if you deal with it long enough, they do start to mesh. Don't get me wrong. Julian and I were both into S&M, Dom and Sub, but Julian took it too far. He never stopped until he wanted to. So I was flippant to him; he thought disrespectful. I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen. He slapped me and I stumbled into the bed And then he was on me. Yelling, "You think you can just cast me off like that? I won't take any lip from you!" He was pushing me onto the bed, tearing at my clothes. I got scared. And instead of just taking it," Casey voice cracked. It took a moment for him to pull himself back together. He took a deep breath, looking up. "I fought back. I struggled and managed to get away and I made for the hallway." 

"Why?" 

"I wanted to get downstairs."

"Not outside? You could have run outside, gotten help."

"If I had wanted help from someone, I would have already gotten it from my sister. Julian was my problem. No one else's. I had to take care of it." 

"By killing him? You have a sister?" 

"No! I just wanted to scare him. Make him think I could kill him. Maybe then he'd see how serious I was. How horrible this situation was. Maybe he'd back off... Yes, I do. We're twins. She lives in San Francisco."

"Why haven't you called her?"

"I want some space. She'll find out soon. It's all over the news by now. I don't know...it was all so crazy. She'll probably be mad now...shit." 

"Getting back to last night..." Gil prompted. 

"Right, eh, I was in the hallway. It was a struggle all the way down. We were really going at it. Slamming into the walls, the floor. I know I took a few good swings at him, but he was stronger then me. Always was." Casey shrugged. "I managed to NOT fall down the stairs and he somehow managed to slug me so I fell right in front of my bag. That's where I kept the gun. It was in the living room. I keep my notebooks, cell phone and appointment book in there. It's a big bag. Julian doesn't poke around in it. 

"Anyway I was on the floor and I just reached in for it. He didn't try and stop me. I pulled it out and he came closer. He wasn't even scared by me having a gun on him. He went for me again and I just pulled the trigger. I wasn't even trying to aim. And the rest is that." 

"Do you have a permit for the gun?"

"Yes, I bought it in Missouri. It's in my bag. But I never, EVER bought ANY bullets. My intent was just to scare him! I don't know how the bullets got in there..."

"The evidence will tell me." 

"I'm not lying, Gil. I swear to you. I never bought any bullets. You have my word. Please don't judge me."

"I don't. And I won't. That's not me."

Casey managed a weak smile. "What's going to happen now?" 

"Now? I go back to the lab and see how the rest of my people are doing. We're looking at the evidence and we'll put your statement into account. After that you'll be called in for questioning."

"It's nice, not having someone judge me. For being introvert, you're really easy to talk to, Gil." 

"Thank you." 

The Next Day...

They lead Casey into one of the interrogating rooms and set him down with a cup of coffee which he just stared into while they compiled a list of questions. 

"Poor guy. Looks like he's still in shock." Sara said as she passed the room. 

"What did you guys find so far?" Gil said, coming up behind them. 

"Tons of stuff." Nick said. "But we're still going through it." 

"What about the gun?" 

"Um...found his receipt and license for it. But no receipts for any bullets." Sara said, walking towards the labs with Gil and Nick following. "He bought the gun a few weeks ago in Missouri. All legal here, Gris. Oh, and I've been going through his medical records. He's been through the ringer. Multiple fractures on multiple bones, arms, fingers, wrist, nose. And where they live in San Francisco their neighbors have called the cops on them...13 times? Shit."

"Fingerprints?" 

"There are three sets of prints on the gun." 

"Three?"

"Yep, one is the dealer's, one is Casey's and the third is Julian's. However there are only TWO set of prints on the clip." 

"And the one that counts belongs to...?" Sara hands him the file. "Interesting. Good work." Gil turned to Nick. "What do you have for me?" 

"Well, I found a receipt for bullets. This case is just seeming a little bit too by the book, if you ask me. Here are the pictures of the 1st floor and 2nd floor. It looks like the fight started in the bedroom and ended up in the living room." The bedroom was a mess, bed sheets torn from the bed, pillows all over the room, mirror smashed, knickknacks broken on the floor. In the hallway there were painting off the wall, dents in the wall, chipped plaster, and a hole the size of a large fist. There were little specks of blood here and there. The living room was in the same state of disarray, only there was more blood spatter. 

"Well, I just got back from the autopsy." Warrick said from the doorway. "The bullet entered Julian Ballentine's heart," Warrick sat down on the floor and made a gun with his hands and pointed it at Gil. "Like that. Casey was sitting on the floor when he shot Julian. Julian was standing pretty close too. Almost over him. It goes with Casey's statement." Warrick got up. 

"So...no one is lying here? This is it? All cut and dry?" Sara sounded astounded. 

"From our standpoint, it is. From Casey's it's a lot more harsh reality. Thanks guys. Keep me posted." Gil took the files and headed off towards the interrogating room. 

"Did he say where he was for two days?" Warrick said, watching him go.

"Nope." Nick said. 

"I asked Catherine and she said he was working on this case." Sara said. "But she didn't say what he was doing."

"Is there something we don't know about?" Warrick asked. 

"Got me..." Nick shrugged and turned back to a sea of papers. 

Sara pursed her lips, a slight frown appearing for a second on her face before she, too, turned back to her work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

They gave Casey a cup of coffee which he just stared into while they finished up compiling the list of questions and evidence to present to him.

"Poor guy. He looks like he's still in shock." Sara said as she looked into the interrogations room from the hall.

"He's tougher then he looks." Gil said next to her. "Excuse me." He opened the door and Brass followed him in.

"Where has he been?" Sara asked Nick.

"I dunno. Catherine sent him out to stay with Casey...for observations."

"Grissom?" Sara asked bewilderedly.

Nick shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Yeah...I'll catch up." Sara said idly.

"Mr. Armagh. Did you buy a colt pistol from an arms dealer in Missouri?" Brass asked when Gil sat down next to him. Gil put a folder out and Brass riffled though it until he found the evidence photo of the gun. He put the photo in front of Casey.

"Yes. But I never bought any bullets." Casey stressed.

"Well, that takes me to my next question." Brass pulled out another photo of the clip, on it were dust prints. "We found two prints on the gun's clip." He slid two more pieces of paper in front of Casey. "And this receipt from last week."

Casey looked down at the papers. For a few moments he just stared at the words and pictures, not comprehending what they were telling him. Then it seemed his vision cleared. The name attached to the fingerprints, Julian Ballentine. The person who bought the clip for the gun, Julian Ballentine. "Julian...did this?"

"We asked the store owner about Julian—"

"When?" Casey asked.

"Excuse me?" Brass asked, not following.

"When did Julian buy the clip?"

"Uh..." Brass looked at his notes. "Last Tuesday at a hunting store in Salt Lake City. The store manager remembered him."

"So what are you telling me?" Casey asked, his voice having a hint of waver in it. He looked into Gil's eyes.

"Casey...it seems that Mr. Ballentine planned his own death, using you to kill him. All this evidence suggests premeditation. He knew you bought the gun and he bought the bullets. He loaded the gun without your knowledge and he knew you'd go for the gun when you got into your next fight." Gil said softly. "He wanted you to kill him."

Casey eyes watered with disbelief, anger, and horror. He let out a few shaky breaths, trying to compose himself. "God... How can this... Why? Why would he do that?" His face contorted as he fought back the tears. "That bastard... He just had to have the final say."

"I think you should think about it as he was letting you go." Gil said.

Casey looked at him like he was mad.

"Perhaps, he didn't know how to let you go and this was the only way he could. If he was still alive, he wouldn't let you go. But if he was dead, then he could."

"That scarily makes some sense."

"Often times, people don't see how or why when it comes to their loved ones actions. People are unpredictable and then again, they aren't. Human nature conflicts with the best of us."

"Are you saying because he really loved me he killed himself because he knew what he was doing to me was wrong?"

"Maybe on some level, yes."

"And the weak shall overcome." Casey sighed.

"You're not weak." Gil said.

"Well, now that we've got that straightened out," Brass said standing up. "On behave of the Las Vegas Police department, you are cleared of any and all wrong doings. You can collect you gun at the claims desk and any other possession we took in for evidence."

"I don't want the gun. I don't care what you do with, but I never want to use another gun ever." Casey sounded revolted.

"You can give it to the police department and write it off as a tax expense." Brass suggested.

"Fine. I don't care."

"Oh, and one more thing. The body of Julian Ballentine...?"

"Cremate it."

"You'll have to tell the coroner, Dr. Robbins, that. You are Mr. Ballentine's next of kin."

"I thought the state of Nevada didn't allow same sex partners to inherit." Casey said, surprised.

"It's in his will and he doesn't have any family."

"Great, even dead I still can't get away from him."

"Just sign this contract and I'll pass it along to the coroner." Brass said.

Casey quickly signed the consent form to have the body cremated and Brass left.

Gil got up and collected the papers back into the folder. He moved forward and sat on the edge of the table next to Casey. He handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Casey wiped the tears from his eyes and blew his nose. "I'll, um, get it back to you."

"Keep it." Gil gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Casey managed to give a little smile back. "I feel like I've been run over by a Mack Truck."

"You've been though a lot." Gil agreed.

"It may be over for you, but I feel like it's just starting for me. I still don't feel free of him. I have to learn to live my life again...I don't know how."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Don't underestimate yourself."

"Well, I do know I'm going on a holiday. No shows. No interviews. Nothing. I'm just going to hide out here for a while."

"I would have thought you'd want to be as far away from this place as possible." Gil confided.

"No. You are right. Julian gave me my freedom. And it's here that I have it. I think I'm going to love this town. Besides, I can't leave now...just when we're starting to become friends. We are...aren't we?" Casey gave Gil a hopeful smile.

Gil couldn't help but smile back. "I think we are."

"I'll be nice to have a friend."

Gil looked confused. "I would have thought you to have many friends."

"Oh, I do. But...not real friends. I'm friends with the band and my crew but I don't have friends outside it. It'll be nice to have normal friend."

Gil gave a little chuckle. "I've been told I'm socially inept."

"That's ok. I think that's why we work. We're opposites."

"Here," Gil pulled out a card. "This is my work number and," He wrote down two numbers on the back. "My cell and home phone. Call if you...just want to talk to someone."

Casey took the offered card. "Thanks. I will." Before Casey could say anything more his phone rang. Taking it out, he looked at the number. "Oh, shit. It's my sister. I have to take this call."

"I'll leave you to it." Gil slid off the table and left Casey to talk to his sister. Sara watched him go, eyes full of concern. She did not want to believe that Grissom would just open up to someone like that. He wouldn't do that. Not to her. It wasn't possible. But she saw him give Casey his card and write down his numbers on it. No, she thought. I'm just over reacting. Nothing is going on between the two. They're just going to be...friends.

"Hey, sis—"

"What the HELL were you NOT THINKING! Why didn't you CALL ME! I had to find out though the BLOODY TV and those damned reporters! Do you have ANY idea how WORRIED I've been! Why didn't you call me!" She sounded really angry at first but by the end of her rant she just sounded worried.

"I meant to, I did. I just...everything happened so fast and..."

"Are you ok?"

"Physically? Yes."

"Really?"

"I'll live. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Mentally?"

"Not the greatest."

"Look, we're be in Las Vegas. We're staying at the Tangiers. Were are you?"

"Right now I'm at the police station. I've been cleared."

"Oh, thank god. Where are you staying?"

"Uh...the Tangiers too."

"I'll send a car to pick you up. I hope the press aren't too bad. Just stay indoors."

"Ok. Thanks sis."

"I love you, you little snot."

"I love you too."

After Casey went out to dinner with his family he was left alone in his hotel suite. He thought he'd be fine. But the absence of another person's presence, disturbed him. He'd never been alone before. Even though Julian had been cruel, he'd always been there. A constant presence that Casey had taken for granted. They had been together since Casey was 18. That was a lot of time.

Casey sat in bed, listening to the complete silence all around him. He'd been tossing and turning all night. It was just past 6am. Cass had assured him that if he needed to talk to walk down or call at any time, day or night. But Casey didn't feel like talking to his sister. He reached for his wallet and pulled out the business card Gil Grissom had given to him earlier. Gil worked the graveyard shift and should get off soon. Casey fingered the card and gather the nerve to call. He had said he could call. If he wanted to talk, for coffee. Taking a deep breath he punched in the numbers and clung to the phone, waiting for Gil to pick up. He was nervous. He felt silly about it, but the feeling was like calling the person you had a crush on in high school for the first time.

"Grissom."

"Uh, hi, Gil. This is Casey. I'm sorry to bother you...but...I"

"No, no, it's ok. It's a slow night. I'm just catching up on some paperwork in my office."

"Oh, well, good. You said I could call if I needed someone to talk to. I'm just," Casey paused, "not good at being alone."

"I see"

"Would you mind meeting me somewhere, for coffee Or breakfast, even? If it isn't too much of an inconvenience"

"Sure." Gil was surprised at how easy it was to say that. It wasn't like him, he knew.

"Really? That'd be great." There was relief in Casey's voice as well as excitement.

"How about Black Bear Diner, on 6180 W Tropicana Ave? They do a really good breakfast."

Casey scribbled the address down. "Ok. How about in 20 minutes?"

"I'll see you there." Gil hung up when they said their goodbyes. Sara was passing by his office on her way out.

"Want to go grab some breakfast? We're all going out." She added quickly.

"No, I'm meeting a friend for breakfast."

Sara looked confused. "Well, alright then. See you tomorrow." She quickly hurried down the hall. Gil gave her a confused look himself but shrugged it off. He picked up his coat and sunglasses and headed out himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Gil arrived first and asked for a small booth by a window and watched the door. After getting coffee a taxi pulled up and an individual came in, collar turned up and hat pushed down, covering facial features. The person waved away the hostess and made a beeline for Gil. As he walked he looked around. There were teddy bears all over. The person slide across the seat from Gil and took of his cap.

"Hi. Sorry for the getup, the Paparazzi are camped outside my hotel. Though, this is the LAST place they'd look for me. This place is amazing! All the teddy bears...so cute!" Casey looked around again. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Gil smiled.

"Thanks so much for meeting me"

"Hello..." the waitress's voice faltered when she saw Casey but only for a bit. "Welcome to Black Bear Diner. Can I get you some coffee"

"Yes, please. And," Casey looked at her nametag, "Sasha, please no"

"You don't have to ask. I won't tell anyone you're here." She gave him a wink. She poured him a cup of coffee and left to let them decided on their food.

"Wow, this place has everything." Casey said, looking at the huge menu.

"I'm glad you like it."

They looked over the menu and soon the waitress returned to take their orders. Casey got their corned beef hash with hot sausage and a side of biscuits while Gil ordered an ham and cheese omelet. They again fell into silence, both trying to think of something to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but each didn't want to give the other a wrong impression. "Do you eat here a lot?" Casey asked suddenly.

"From time to time. When I want to feel like I'm in great outdoors." Gil said with a grin.

Casey chuckled. "This may not be the time or place, but I think we need to get some stuff out of the way"

Gil set his coffee cup down. "Alright," a bit unsure at Casey's seriousness.

"I know we met under...dubious circumstances...but I think we work. As friends," Casey quickly added. "And I don't want you to think, well, that is..."

"Casey, whatever it is, you can say it. I promise I won't be offended."

"I know that. I do. Ok. I just want you to know that I'm happy we're becoming friends. I really am. I just don't want things to get weird between us...because I find myself attracted to you. And, I know, just friends. That's fine. It's great."

"But you'd be happier if we were MORE then just friends?" Gil asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't expect it of you. It's ok. Really. I can deal. If you can." Casey looked down at his coffee mug. NOW the silence was uncomfortable. Casey didn't dare speak and as the silence grew he grew more anxious. What if he'd just ruined it? His first chance at coming out into the sun, at connecting with someone he found intriguing.

"I think..." Gil said after careful thought. "That I'd be ok with that."

"What?" Casey jerked his head up, unsure of what Gil meant. "Ok with...?" He prompted.

"Us. I don't know...but I find something, a lot of things, intriguing about you. You're an enigma. I like puzzles. I love figuring them out."

"You want to figure me out? Ok. I think I can say the same. You are fascinating"

"Me?" Gil was shocked.

"Yes, you." Casey laughed. "I can already tell you've got all these little quirks about you. And that's what I really find so attractive about you.

"So when you mean "us" you mean US? Together?" Casey laid his arm down on the table. Gil reached across the table and put his hand over Casey's.

"Yes."

"Really?" Casey broke out into a heart wrenching smile. His eyes got a little watery. Gil couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop asking that."

Casey smiled back and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened them and looked into Gil's eye which returned his smile and gave him reassurance.

"So...what do you like?"

"Well, I like bugs..." And Casey couldn't help but grin. They didn't let go of each other's hand, not when the food was brought, which they hardly noticed. They sat there in the diner, in wonder of each other as they talked.

"What about you?" Gil asked when he'd finished a bit about his life. He hadn't mentioned he knew sign, but his mother did live near to where Casey had lived in California.

"Me, let's see. You already know I have a twin sister, Cassandra. Well, we were separated at birth. We grew up with separate families. We never knew we had a twin out there. They didn't tell us until we were 18. When she stepped off that plane I knew I had found the other part of my soul. And it was just so uncanny. We are so much alike, not just in appearance, but in mannerisms and tastes as well. She got married three years ago and adopted a five year old boy named Abel. He's...well, really introverted." Casey glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god."

"What?" Gil looked concerned.

"It's 9:30. We've been sitting here for nearly three hours."

"Already?" Gil turned to look. "Amazing."

"Yeah." Casey looked around. "And we're getting a few stares..."

"Who cares?" Gil shrugged.

"Just an observation...but I think I can't feel my legs anymore."

They both reached for the check. "I'll get it!"

"Split it?" Casey asked.

"Agreed. For now." They left the diner and went strolling down the street hand in hand. They stopped to get milkshakes (chocolate and strawberry mix) and just kept talking.

"When did you meet Julian?"

"When I was 18, before I went into college at Berkley."

"Ten years!"

"It wasn't ALL bad. It just got bad when my career took off. By then...there was so much between us. I thought I could just tough it out and he'd get better. I thought the problem would go away." Casey shrugged and took a drink of his milkshake. As his eyes looked around he noticed someone with a camera. A few someones with cameras. "Don't look now...but I think we're on camera. Oh, yeah. They found me. Shall I wave?"

"What? Where?" Gil looked over to their right. "Good eye."

"You get a knack for it. Well, I know what's going to make some headlines. You might regret saying yes, you're never going to get away from the press now."

"I deal with the pres enough, though I much prefer staying out of the limelight."

"I hate to break it to you...you don't have a prayer in hell."

Sara unlocked her door to her apartment and dropped the keys on the table. She didn't know why she was so tired. She rubbed her neck and went into the living room. She dug for the tv remote and switched on the tv. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she plopped down on the sofa to see if there was anything interesting on before she turned in for the day.

"And now for some local news... This just in! Our new local celebrity, Casey Armagh, who if you remember was just recently cleared of all charges in the death Julian Ballentine, was seen just a few moments ago walking hand in hand with our own CSI Gil Grissom. Can it be we have a new couple in town? Talk about fast love! Rumors are flying—"

The water bottle fell from Sara's hands. She stared at the pictures on the screen, mouth open and eyes aghast. There in perfect pixel was Grissom walking hand in hand with Casey, looking very much in love. They were all bright eyes and smiles. Staring at each other with a sickly happy expression plastered on their faces. When Casey noticed the camera was on them he gave them a wave and Gil laughed.

"NO!" Sara found herself shouting. "It's not...it can't be! Grissom isn't gay!" She felt hurt, crushed. She thought if she had waited enough, left enough little hints, that Grissom would finally get over whatever it was separating them and come to her. She knew that other women, like Sophie, had tried to take her place, but nothing had ever come of it. It was proof that Grissom did like her. Wasn't it? She had been so sure.

And now...someone had come in and taken her place again. HIM. She frowned, gripping the remote tightly in her fist. Bitter resentment welled up in her. She threw the remote across the room, leaving a chip in the wall and breaking open the remote. She couldn't let this happen. Grissom was HERS. He knew that. This was just a test...or a quickly dally. It wasn't serious. It wasn't. She turned off the tv and stormed into her bedroom.

Grissom would see what a folly this was. And he'd come back to her. Everything would go back to normal soon. Casey would leave and Grissom would forget about him. Simple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Grissom walked into work the next night and was not prepared for all the stares and whispers. He had not seen the news broadcast about Casey and himself. He felt like he was back in high school again. He handed out a fair share of confused glares for those openly staring and tired to ignore everyone else. He made his way as quickly as possible to his office and sat down behind his desk. After a few minutes he could tell people were floating outside his office, not sure of whether to go in or not. Gil sighed. What was with these people today? he hoped Greg hadn't spiked the coffee. "Come in." He begrudgingly.

"Hey, Gil," Catherine said with a very big smile on her face. She sat herself down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She was coving for something. But what?

Warrick and Nick followed her with their usual greetings of "Hey, What's up, Grissom." They seemed a tad uncomfortable.

Lastly, Sara came in, but lingered in the doorway. She gave them a brief smile and crossed her arms. She did not look at Grissom.

Greg positioned himself within earshot of the doorway, just out of eye sight of Sara.

"Well...?" Grissom spread open his arms.

"Why don't you tell us?" Catherine said brightly.

"Tell you what?" Gil gave her a quizzical look. What was going on around here?

"Come on, you know. Stop kidding around." Catherine chuckled.

"Obviously I don't. What is with the department today? I came in and everyone was acting as if they were back in high school."

"Come on, now, we all saw it on the news last night. It's the biggest talk of the town." Nick said.

"Saw WHAT?" Gil was getting annoyed. Why don't people just come and out and SAY what they want to say?

"You and...Casey..." Catherine said gently.

"We were on the news?"

"Yeah, so...?" Catherine sat up. "Come on, tell us."

"About what? We had milkshakes."

"And sat for nearly three hours in a diner talking?" Warrick sounded skeptical.

Gil let out an exasperated sigh. "Guys. My personal life is not up for speculation. It's none of your business."

"So...you are going out with him." Catherine said flatly.

"Don't get all defensive, we tell you about our personal lives all the time." Nick said. "What was it you once said? Quid pro quo?"

"Well, that's you. This is me."

"That's not fair. We're your friends." Nick said.

"Outside of work, yes. But right now we're coworkers and I'm your BOSS." Gil said.

"Come on man, that's never been an issue before." Warrick prompted.

"I mean, don't take this the wrong way...but, ah, you never seemed like..." Nick rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone glared at him.

"Nick. I base my feelings on WHO people are not WHAT they are. Besides, that's just a societal construction. It doesn't matter. I for one, don't want to put myself into a box to be labeled. Human beings are far too complicated for that. So what if I told you he and I were dating? Would that make you think of me any less? More? Why would that fact change anything about me?"

"I'd be happy for you." Catherine said. "I think it's great that you've found someone who is willing to put up with your...quirks."

"I didn't mean that, Grissom." Nick said, clearing his throat. "We're all open minded people here. You're not mad, are you?" Nick asked quickly.

"No, exasperated would be a better word. You're all acting like Greg."

"HEY!" They all turned to look at the hallway. A muffled "shit" could be heard and Greg quickly walked passed Gil's door mumbling about something he had to do in the lab.

"See?" said Gil. "Now, I'm going to be here in the office catching up on paperwork so Catherine's in charge tonight." He handed Catherine the work sheets and turned his attention to the piles of papers littering his desk.

Everyone cleared out except Catherine. "Gil." He looked up. "I do think it's great. He'll be good for you."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Have you told her?" Catherine gave him a wicked smile and left his office.

With another sigh Gil decided to ignore the paper for a little while longer and instead reached for the phone. After he was connected to the room it rang three times before the occupant picked up. "Five more minutes..." said a sleepy voice.

"Casey?"

"You are not my sister," said a surprised voice.

"I should hope not. You're still in bed?" Gil asked, surprised.

"No. Yes. I was napping...my sister wants to take me out so we can talk and shop and I told her to call me when she was about ready. What time is it?"

"Only half past 10"

"What's up?"

"Did you know that we made it on the news"

Casey yawned. "I told you we'd be popular. You ok about it?"

"Of course I am...I just...had to say it out loud. I'm not really comfortable about it."

"Then just stop watching tv and reading major newspapers and magazines. You have to grow a second skin about this type of stuff. Ignore them. Do you want me to come by and see you?"

"If you can handle the stares and whispers...it will cause a commotion. But I get off at six."

"Sounds like fun. People aren't giving you shit about it...are they?"

"Not as such...but I do like to keep my personal life to myself."

"Hang on, someone is pounding on my door."

Muffled, Gil could hear Casey talking, "I'm up I'm up! Hang on!" A female voice soon came into range. "I tried calling...is that him?" "Yes...wait a minute!" Casey shouted and there was a sound of a small scuffle. "Give me the phone...Hello? Is this Gil?"

"Yes. Cassandra I presume?" Gil asked back.

"That's me. I just wanted to say hello and that I can't wait to meet you. And now I better give you back to your boyfriend before he...TAKE IT TAKE IT! Wench!" Casey came back on the line.

"Sorry about that..."

"What did you DO?" Gil couldn't help but grin.

"Tickled her. She HATES it. She's horribly ticklish. But if I let her keep going she'd just yammer on all night. So I'll come 'round near six then. Ok?"

"We can do breakfast again."

"Sounds great. See you then, babe." Casey hung up.

Gil looked at the phone, "Babe?"

Cass dropped Casey off at 5:30 am. "Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Cass asked through the open car window.

"Yes. I'm not five. See you later. Thanks for the talk." Casey replied back.

"You be careful. Love you."

Casey waved as she drove off. He took a deep breath and pulled open the doors. There wasn't anyone except a girl at the reception desk. "Hi...I'm here to see Gil."

The girl gave a pause before replying. "Um...Mr. Grissom is in his office..."

"Which way?"

"I could page him for you..."

"No, that's ok. I told him I'd stop by." She pointed to a hallway. "Thanks."

Casey breezed pass the desk. They sure kept the place dark. He peered into the various rooms. Lots of people working, bent over microscopes and peering at computer monitors. Then people started to notice his presence. They stared at him and whispered to each other. Casey caught bits of conversations. "He and Grissom..." "Did you hear about him and Mr. Grissom?" "Is that him?"

Wow, Casey though, Gil was right. Rumors travel fast here.

He passed by a series of glass windowed lab and one person looked up and gave him a fanatical grin. He screamed fan without saying a word. He quickly got up for his chair and made it to the hall in front of Casey. "Hi, Casey, I'm Greg Sanders. I'm such a fan. I'm a friend of Grissom. I helped on your case. I run the DNA lab here and I'm a CSI in training."

"Well, Greg, nice to meet you. Thank you for your help."

"Hey, Greg do you have the DNA results...oh." Sara came in from the other hallway. She quickly put up her guard and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Casey, hi. I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Hi, Sarah, was it? Well, Gil and I were just going to grab a bite after he got off shift. And I wanted to get to know his friends better so I came early"

"So it's true you are dating Grissom?" Greg said eagerly. Casey laughed.

"Yes. But he wants to be discrete so I'd like to honor his wishes...ok"

"Cool." Greg said with a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's cool. We don't have any serious cases on hand." Sara agreed.

"Great. We should have lunch soon." Casey gave her a smile but it seemed to have no affect on her.

"That'd be...great." She said.

"You want my autograph?" Casey said to Greg.

"Oh, man, would I!"

"I'll hook you up. Ah...where is Gils' office?"

"Right this way...I'll take you." Sara said. "I'll be right back Greg."

"I'll be waiting." He gave them both the rock symbol and turned back to his lab.

"How are you?" Casey asked Sara as they walked down the hall.

"Me? I'm fine. Never better."

"Good. So...do you think having lunch with you guys is a good idea?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're a tight knit group. We usually go out to breakfast after shift."

"Great. I'm sure we can meet up sometime then."

When they reached Gil's office Sara knocked on the door. "Gris? Someone here to see you." Gil looked up from his desk. "Sara...Casey, hi. You're early," he said taking a quick look at the clock.

"Yeah, I thought I'd snoop around and meet some of your coworker friends."

"Well, I got to get back to work. Nice to see you again, Casey."

"You too. I hope to see you soon!" Casey smiled at her again and then saw the look in her eyes as she looked past him towards Gil. It brought him up short. He hadn't been expecting that. It was the look you gave someone when you were in love with them but they were too far away to reach. Casey quickly turned to Gil. He was giving her a serious look, almost deferring her look. It said no. When he looked back to Sara she was already gone. That wasn't a good sign, but he pushed it from his mind for the time being. Gil came up behind him.

"I can leave the paperwork. Want a tour?"

"Sure...wow. This is your office?" Casey gawked at the rows and rows of unidentifiable specimens in jars. He looked to another part and saw the stacks of books. He moved over to them. "Are these all on entomology?"

"Mostly."

"Cool. Maybe I could barrow some?"

"You want to learn about insects"

"I want to take an interest because you love them so much."

"Alright. I have some introductory books back at my place."

"Ok, now about that tour?"

"Right this way..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next few months Casey became a regular fixture, showing up with lunch or sitting in Gils' office with his nose in a book. He easily fit in with the gang, telling his own tales of strange happens which made everyone laugh, but not Sara. Casey struggled to break ground with her, but Sara always kept him at arms length. Casey saw the resentment there and tried desperately to even it out. He could not understand the depth of it. There was so much more between her and Gil and neither one was talking. Still, Sara didn't walk out when he walked in nor was she rude to him. But it ate at Casey's psyche.

On one of rare days Gil took off work Casey suggested that Gil come over and cook for him. Their relationship was going slow, which was fine with both of them. Casey was letting Gil go at his own pace, getting used to being close with someone was hard for him. Casey wasn't feeling at all physical, but they both found comfort in each other's presence. They were content just sharing time and space together, sitting on the sofa together watching movies, reading, it didn't have to be much.

"Gil?" Casey asked while chopping up the ingredients to a Chicken Fricassee.

"Hum?" Gil said, not really looking up from one of his new forensic journals.

"Sara...she's in love with you, isn't she?" Casey said very slowly.

Casey heard the chair squeak as Gil sat up. Casey set the knife down and looked up to face Gil's inquisitive look. His head was cocked to one side and his eyes were scrunched up. "How did you...?"

"It's rather obvious, Gil. The way she looks at you. The way she looks at us. She's jealous, maybe even resentful. Don't tell me you don't know about her feelings towards you."

"She's...made them apparent before. But I don't feel the same. She knows that."

"Have you told her that?"

"Maybe not in those exact words, but I'm sure she understood."

"Gil, it's obvious she's still waiting for you. I don't thinks she got your message."

"Well, there isn't much more I can do."

"You could TALK to her. Really, that's all she wants. She's not sure if you do like her or not. If you haven't told her definitively...she's always going to be holding out."

Gil sighed and removed his glasses. "I just though...it would go away on its own. That with enough time...the problem would take care of itself."

Casey came around the counter and squatted next to Gil by the chair. "Gil, matters of the heart can't be left alone. Like it or not, you need to talk with her. I don't want us to come between your friends. I like Sara. I would really like to have her as a friend. She, I hate to say this, looks like she could use a good friend by her side. She looks like she's been alone a lot in her life."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to her." Gil relented.

"Soon."

"Soon." Gil agreed.

Casey leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. For a second it was awkward. Casey worried he'd pushed the boundaries. But Gil just smiled at him. Relieved, Casey went back to making dinner.

Casey had quickly bought himself a new house to live in, a nice simple ranch in a good neighborhood, about 10 minutes away from Gil's condo. Casey recognized Gil's need for his own private space, so they rarely were at Gil's. Which suited them both just fine. Although, Casey was thinking it would be nice if Gil would stay over once in a while. He did miss the comfort of having someone else in bed. He'd made sure that the master bath had two sinks and that there was plenty of closet space for two people with large wardrobes.

After dinner, they curled up on the plushy red sofa to watch the movies. Gil was educating Casey on the finer points of classic movies and movie stars. Casey had never heard of Clark Gable or Humphrey Bogart. Tonight's movie was Casablanca and just to amuse Casey, Some Like It Hot.

Gil might have been relaxing on his day off, but Casey was still at work. He had to find a new manager for the band, renegotiate his contract with the record company because he wanted some time off, talk to the band, do interviews, and see if they could find some studio time while he was in Vegas. And with their conflicting schedules, Casey wasn't getting much sleep. He managed to stay awake for Casablanca, but he was sound asleep on Gil shoulder by the middle of Some Like It Hot. This wasn't the first time Casey had fallen asleep during a movie. Gil had gotten used to him falling asleep. He found he actually enjoyed Casey sleeping on his shoulder. The closeness wasn't a bother at all. He found that his arm was around Casey protectively and he had no idea when he'd put it there.

He gently nudged Casey awake after the movie was over.

"Hmmm..." Casey opened an eye. "Hi, stranger," he looked at the tv. "Damn, I really liked that one."

"It's ok, we can watch it again." Gil gave him a small smile.

"Sure." Casey yawned.

"Long day?"

"Yeah. Our schedules not matching aren't making it any better. You on the night shift and me working all day and I'm trying to find time to be with you...I hardly know what time it is anymore... But, it's worth it." Casey added. "I like this. Just you and me and no distractions or obligations."

"It is nice," Gil agreed.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Casey said, feeling a little more bold. "Maybe...next time you could bring a toothbrush and some clothes and...just stay over?" Casey bit his lip and glanced up hopefully at Gil.

"I think...that it can be arranged."

"Really? You'd be ok with it? I mean, I'm not asking for... I just want you near me."

"So you're ok with us not having sex?"

Casey was very much awake now. "Well, yeah. I'd like us to be closer, but I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

"You still sometimes flinch when I touch you." Gil said, concerned.

"Do I? I'm sorry. I don't mean to...it's not you..."

"I understand. Have you thought about talking to someone about what happened to you?"

"A shrink? No, no," Casey shook his head, put off by the very idea. He would fix this on his own.

"A support group?"

"I don't need a pity fest, Gil. I'll get through this. On my own. I'll deal with it in my own way and on my own time."

"I didn't mean that you wouldn't. I was just concerned."

"Really?"

"Yes," Gil said with a slight nod.

"Then that makes me happy," Casey said, snuggling close.

Gil had just settled into a peaceful slumber when someone started knocking on his front door and woke him up. He hoped that after a few minutes they would go away, but the knocking persisted so he found his slippers and bathrobe and trudged to the door, blinking blearily at the sunlight. To his surprised it was Casey who stood at his doorstep.

"Casey...what?" He stopped when he saw that Casey was crying.

"I'm so sorry...but I just didn't know what else to do. I..." Casey started to cry again.

Gil moved to the side to let Casey in. Once in Casey collapsed onto Gil's sofa. It was then Gil noted a large vanilla folder in Casey's arms. Gil sat down next to Casey, brows furrowed in confusion and concern. What on earth could have made Casey into this state?

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gil prompted.

Casey sniffled and handed Gil the folder. "This came for me first thing this morning. It's from Julian's probate lawyers. It's his will."

Gil slide out a stack of papers and scanned the opening letter. His eyebrow arched and he looked back at Casey.

"Yeah." Casey nodded, seeing Gil's disbelief. "Can you believe it? I can't. I mean, it's all there in black and white...but it doesn't make it real."

"Did you have any idea...?" Gil asked, looking back down at the paper.

"No. I mean, I knew he has MONEY. But not THAT kind of money."

"And all the properties?" Gil said, reading on.

"Just the ones in San Francisco and New York. Not the ones in Europe."

"And he just gave it all to you in his will?"

Casey nodded. "I thought I was done with him, Gil. I thought it was over. But this...it's like him coming back from the grave! I don't want this! I don't want his money or his houses! I want nothing more to do with him! How could he do this! Why would he! Did he have it all planned? Did he know...?" Casey was nearly hyperventilating.

"Casey, Casey...you need to calm down." Gil put the stack of papers on the coffee table. "Forget about it. For now."

"But how can I...?"

Gil put a finger to Casey's lips. "Shhhh. Come on." Gil took Casey by the hand and stood up.

"Huh?" Casey asked, looking bewildered as Gil lead him back towards his bedroom.

Gil wiped Casey's tears off his cheeks with a finger. "You need sleep. To clear your head."

"Gil, I don't know if I can deal..."

"It's ok, right now you don't have to." Gil wrapped his arms around Casey in a comforting hug. Casey squeezed Gil tight, thankful for the embrace. After a moment he began to relax, resting his head on Gil's shoulder.

Casey smiled and looked up at Gil and something just clicked. They both just moved towards each other. Gil's hand went to Casey's face and cupped his check as their lips met.

Casey felt a thrill run down his back, making his skin tingle. The shock of the moment faded and he relished in the kiss. Gil's lips were soft and he didn't mind the beard, he loved the scrape of it across his skin.

Gil could feel Casey's pulse flutter under the palm of his hand. The warmth of his lips against his was making him light headed. When the kiss ended they both were a little bit breathless. Gil gazed into Casey's eyes which were now bright, tears long gone.

"Thank you," Casey whispered.

"You're welcome," Gil answered back, a little bit flushed.

"I could take the sofa..." Casey suggested, trying to ease this new transition.

"No, no. It's fine. Come on." Gil lead Casey down a darkened hall and into his bedroom. So that's where the TV is, Casey thought.

Casey toed off his shoes and socks and sat them neatly at the foot of the bed. He was hesitant to remove anything else, but wasn't looking forward to sleeping in jeans. "Would you mind if...or could I borrow something? I just really hate sleeping in jeans."

"It'll be fine." Gil said, taking off his robe and his slippers.

Casey scuttled out of his jeans and dashed into the sheets. He tried to make himself relax and for the life of him, he couldn't. He felt Gil settle into the bed next to him.

"You're so tense...are you shaking?" Gil asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why..." Casey felt on the verge of tears.

Gil shifted again to his side, "Come here."

Casey gladly turned into Gil's embrace. He just remembered to breathe. Gil's gentle touch on his back helped calm him down.

"Better?" Gil asked after he felt Casey's body relax and his breathing even out.

"Yes, god, thank you."

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Uh—huh," came a sleepy reply.

Catherine had managed to drop Lindsey off at school and was deep asleep when her cell phone rang. Cursing she rolled over, turned on the bedside lamp and picked it up, looking at the caller ID. It was Brass. Not good news. She'd only been asleep for a few hours according to the clock on the cover of the phone.

"Jim? What's up?"

"Sorry, Catherine, I know you just went to sleep, but we've got multiple bodies in the river near Henderson. I've tired calling Gil, but no answer. We need you both out here. I'm going to have to ask you to go by his place and get him."

Catherine sighed. "Sure, great." She scribbled down the directions and snapped the phone shut. What a great way to start the day.

Twenty minutes later she was briskly walking up Gils's front walk. Brass was right, Gil wasn't answering his phone. "Damnit, Gil," she muttered as she knocked on his door. She waited impatiently, tapping her foot on the concrete. When the door opened she didn't really register who it was at first. "Gil, what—. Oh. Hi." Her eyes went a bit wide and she put her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Hi, Catherine." Casey said. It wasn't the fact that Casey was at Gil's house that shocked her, it was what Casey was wearing, or wasn't as it appeared to be. He was wearing one of Gil's shirts that covered him with just enough modesty and a pair of socks.

"Hello, Casey. Ah, is Gil in?"

"He's in the shower."

Catherine eyed his wet hair.

"Oh, no, no, no. I took one first. Uh, please come in."

"Thank you," she edged past him.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"That'd be great. I just got a call from Brass. We're needed stat."

Casey looked a bit guilty. "That was you on the phone?"

"Yes."

"Gil told me not to answer it."

"Why am I not surprised. Well, at least he's up."

"Here you go," Casey set a big mug of fresh coffee in front of her. "I'll go hurry him along."

Catherine couldn't help but check out Casey ass as he went to get Gil. Lucky man, she thought. She heard voices coming from the down the hall, "Are those my socks!", was all she could make out. She couldn't help but grin.

Five minutes later both Casey and Gil emerged. Gil has his kit in one hand and sunglasses and hat in another. "Don't forget..." Gil nodded towards the coffee table and Casey went to retrieve a large stack of paper and a vanilla folder.

"Ready?" She asked, unable to keep that grin off her face.

"Yep." Gil said.

"Call me when you're free, ok?" Casey said, slipping the stack of papers into the folder.

"Only if you promise me you'll call them," Gil said, indicating the papers with glance.

"Yes, I will." Much to Gil's embarrassment they exchanged a quick kiss and headed out. "Hey, Catherine, we need to hang out sometime!"

"All right..." she said with a small smile.

"Casey, you wouldn't..." Gil said.

"Hey, she's a friend. I gotta have someone I can kiss and tell too. Not that there is MUCH to kiss and tell about, mind you." With a quick wave he ducked into his car and drove off.

"Oh, I'm going to LOVE this drive." Catherine said.

Gil looked apprehensive.


End file.
